ALWAYS
by FriscaBM
Summary: Cinta adalah sesuatu yang tak berujung. Bahkan setelah hari ini, esok, dan beberapa puluh tahun. Hatiku dipenuhi dengan cinta. [KyuWook] GS


**Frisca Freshtie Present ...**

**.**

**.. |(^.^)/\(^.^)| ..**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : KyuWook**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Romance, Genderswitch, Friendship, OneShot, Abal – Abal, Gaje, Failed!**

**Author : Frisca Freshtie**

**Main Cast : Kim Ryeowook (Yeoja) Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**Warning !**

**OS ini aku persembahkan untuk anniversary-nya pasangan kita yang cetar membahana ! Yeeeeeeyyyyyy**

**Selamat berulang tahun atas hubungan kalian yang ke delapan, KyuWook couple 3 3 3**

**Semoga tambah langgeng dan hubungan kalian dipenuhi cinta, cinta dan cinta xD LOL , walaupun aku telat sehari , tolong dimaafkan yak kawan T^T**

**Chingu-deul, aku author baru disini. Mohon bantuannya yak.**

**Btw, cerita ini udah pernah aku post di blog wp saya, tepatnya beberapa jam yang lalu xD plak. Jadi kalo ada yang udah pernah baca ya mohon pengertiannya yak ;)**

**OS ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Kana Nishino yang berjudul "Always", lirik lagunya sudah di translate kok ^^**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~Maafkan aku.**__**  
**__**Aku bahkan tak bisa mengatakannya.**__**  
**__**Kau yang menyambutku dengan baik.**__**  
**__**"Selamat datang", berkata seperti tak ada apa-apa.**__**  
**__**Dan tersenyum lembut padaku.~**_

Di sebuah taman bermain, anak – anak saling berkejaran dan bermain satu sama lain. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati permainan mereka, bahkan mereka tertawa lepas tanpa memperdulikan orang – orang. Beberapa detik kemudian seorang yeoja kecil dengan membawa setangkai bunga rumput liar dan dengan langkah ragu mulai mendekati sekumpulan anak – anak yang sedang bermain itu. Mereka terus bermain dengan senangnya, sampai – sampai mereka tak menyadari kedatangan yeoja kecil itu.

"Bolehkah aku ikut bermain?" tanya yeoja kecil itu dengan mencoba tersenyum.

Semua anak – anak langsung menolehkan kepalanya menatap yeoja kecil itu dengan pandangan takut dan jijik.

"Ah tidak! Kami tidak mau bermain denganmu! Kau anak seorang pembunuh!" ujar seorang anak pada yeoja kecil itu tanpa perasaan. Mendengar itu, yeoja kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang ia coba untuk tahan agar tak keluar sambil menggigit bibirnya sehingga isakan tangisnya-pun tak keluar.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini. Tak ada yang mau bermain denganmu." Ucap salah satu anak lagi mengusir yeoja mungil itu.

"Benar. Kami tak mau bermain denganmu. Pergilah dari sini!"

"Ayo teman – teman kita tinggalkan anak pembunuh ini. Kita bermain di tempat lain saja." Ajak salah satu anak dan dituruti oleh semua teman – temannya.

"Iya, ayo. Untuk apa bermain dengannya?"

"Eomma-ku melarangku bermain dengannya."

"Eomma-ku juga, aku juga takut bermain dengannya."

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi chubby yeoja kecil itu walaupun tak ada isakan yang lolos dari bibir cherry-nya mendengar sayup – sayup suara itu. Ia menangis dalam diam, ia meremas tangkai bunga rumput liar seakan menyalurkan kemarahan dan kesedihannya pada bunga itu.

"Selamat datang." Ujar seseorang dengan ceria. Mendengar itu tentu saja yeoja kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara dengannya.

"Kau bisa bermain denganku mulai sekarang sampai seterusnya. Kyuhyun imnida." Mata yeoja kecil itu membulat senang seketika saat melihat seorang namja kecil yang lebih tinggi darinya dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

_**~Setiap hari kau melindungiku.**__**  
**__**Selalu tersenyum dan memberiku banyak kata.**__**  
**__**Entah bagaimana kita telah habiskan hari sampai sekarang.**__**  
**__**Dan kusadari aku memilikimu.~**_

5 tahun kemudian.

Sorak anak – anak ramai yang berkerumun menggema di lorong kelas sekolah menengah itu. Mereka berteriak dan bersorak menyemangati sebuah keributan. Seorang yeoja mungil dengan pandangan takut dan cemas meremas tangannya di luar kerumunan anak – anak itu. Ternyata keributan yang terjadi adalah sebuah perkelahian.

Kyuhyun mendorong namja di depannya dengan kesal dan penuh kebencian sehingga namja di depannya jatuh ke lantai sekolah.

"Apa – apaan kau?" pekik namja itu tak terima lalu berdiri dan membalas Kyuhyun dengan mendorong Kyuhyun balik. Kyuhyun meremas tangannya kesal dan mulai memberikan namja di depannya sebuah pukulan, dan akhirnya mereka saling berkelahi dengan diiringi suara sorai ramai dari teman – teman mereka.

"Dengar! Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi! Ku peringatkan kau!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menjatuhkan namja di depannya dengan kilat mata marah.

Kyuhyun mencengkram kerah seragam namja di bawahnya dengan penuh kemarahan. Dengan penuh lebam di wajahnya, namja itu tersenyum smirk. "Untuk apa kau melindunginya? Kau menyukainya eoh? Cho Kyuhyun menyukai anak seorang pembunuh?" tanyanya dengan mengejek. Kyuhyun diam dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan mendengar pertanyaan itu. Melihatnya namja itu tersenyum mengejek.

"Iya, aku menyukainya. Jadi jangan panggil dia seperti itu." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memukul namja di depannya.

"Berhenti!" pekik seongsangnim yang tiba – tiba sudah ada di kerumunan siswa – siswa itu bersama seorang yeoja mungil yang tadi ada di luar kerumunan.

Mau tak mau Kyuhyun dan namja tadi menghentikan perkelahian mereka.

"Kalian berdua, ikut aku ke kantor sekarang juga!" perintah seongsangnim tadi, lalu pergi dari kerumunan siswa – siswa tadi diikuti Kyuhyun dan namja tadi.

"Kyunnie, mianhae." Ucap yeoja mungil tadi dengan mata berkaca – kaca saat Kyu melewatinya, Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya menghentikan langkahnya lalu berhadapan dengan yeoja mungil itu.

"Gwenchana Wookie. Aku akan baik – baik saja. Percayalah." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum lembut lalu pergi mengikuti seongsangnim tadi. Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya bimbang melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh.

Kyuhyun dan namja tadi berdiri di depan tiang bendera dengan posisi saling menjewer telinga dan mengangkat salah satu kaki mereka. Siswa – siswa yang berlalu lalang tentu saja menertawakan mereka karena kebetulan waktu sekolah sudah berakhir dan alhasil mereka berdua menjadi bahan tontonan mereka. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan memasang muka santai menanggapi mereka dan namja disebelahnya menekuk wajahnya dengan kesal menahan malu.

Ryeowook berdiri dari kejauhan memandang Kyuhyun dengan khawatir dan cemas sambil membawa tas Kyuhyun. Ia terus berdiri memandang Kyuhyun. Ia benar – benar merasa khawatir dan merasa bersalah, menurutnya Kyuhyun dihukum karena dirinya.

"Apa kalian sudah mengerti sekarang? Jangan ulangi lagi. Hukuman kalian selesai." ujar seongsangnim tadi yang menghukum mereka yang entah darimana datangnya, membuat Kyuhyun dan namja tadi menurunkan tangan dan kakinya menghentikan hukuman yang mereka dapat.

Kyuhyun dengan santai menganggukan kepalanya tanpa beban. Dan namja di sebelahnya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Saling minta maaf sekarang." Perintah seongsangnim tadi.

"Maafkan aku ya." Ujar Kyuhyun santai sambil membungkuk sedikit. Namja tadi yang melihatnya memutar matanya kesal, lalu membalas membungkuk. "Maafkan aku juga." Ujarnya sedikit ketus.

"Kalian boleh pulang sekarang. Jangan sekali – kali mengulanginya lagi, arasseo? Jika kalian mengulanginya lagi, aku tak akan segan – segan memanggil orang tua kalian berdua."

"Nde seongsangnim. Kami mengerti." Ujar Kyuhyun dan namja di sebelahnya dengan membungkuk lalu seongsangnim itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Ryeowook kecil dari kejauhan melihat seongsangnim yang menghukum Kyuhyun dan namja yang mengejeknya bersama mereka, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan Ryeowook-pun tak mengerti. Ryeowook hanya memandangi dari kejauhan, ia takut mendekat jika teman – temannya benar – benar belum pulang sepenuhnya, karena ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun juga dijauhi karena berteman dengannya.

Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun dan namja tadi membungkukkan badannya pada seongsangnim, lalu seongsangnim pergi meninggalkan mereka, lalu diikuti namja tadi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kesal. Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan keadaan sudah sepi. Setelah merasa keadaan aman, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun dengan menunduk.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum, ia tahu Ryeowook sedari tadi menunggunya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya dengan senyum smirknya melihat Ryeowook berjalan menunduk keposisinya. Lalu, ia berjalan lurus ke arah Ryeowook dengan santai.

Ryeowook terus menundukkan kepalanya saat berjalan. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika melihat sepasang sepatu berada di depannya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas, mencoba melihat wajah dari pemilik sepatu di depannya. Dan betapa shock-nya Ryeowook ketika menatap wajah pemilik sepasang sepatu tadi.

"Sudah ku bilang aku akan baik – baik saja kan?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum.

_**~Cinta adalah sesuatu yang tak berbentuk.**__**  
**__**Tapi begitu besar sehingga membungkus segalanya.**__**  
**__**Benar di sini.**__**  
**__**Karena selalu disampingku.**__**  
**__**Aku dipenuhi dengan perasaan hangat.~**_

3 tahun kemudian. [Di SM High School]

"Kumpulkan tugas kalian sekarang!" perintah Park seongsangnim pada murid – murid di kelas yang diajarnya.

"Baik seongsangnim." Jawab mereka hampir serempak sambil mengeluarkan buku tugas mereka dari tas masing – masing.

Ryeowook mencari buku tugasnya dengan dahi berkerut – kerut, pasalnya seingatnya ia sudah membawa buku tugas tersebut, namun tak ada di dalam tas-nya. Ia terus mencari buku tugasnya. Dari belakang, Kyuhyun yang duduk di paling pojok belakang mengawasi Ryeowook. Ia menaikkan alisnya bingung dan ingin tahu melihat kelakuan Ryeowook, lalu ia memandang buku tugasnya.

"Yang tak mengumpulkan bisa maju ke depan dan berdiri di depan kelas sampai jadwal pelajaran saya berakhir." Ujar seongsangnim lagi dengan tegas. Mendengar itu, Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya dan mulai berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Apa ada yang tak mengumpulkan lagi?" tanya Park seongsangnim sambil membuka buku.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya santai. "Saya seongsangnim." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada tak bersalah sama sekali.

"Saya lupa membawanya." Ujarnya lagi sambil berdiri.

"Kalau begitu berdiri ke depan kelas sekarang juga." Ujar Park seongsangnim sambil memakai kacamatanya dan mulai memulai pelajarannya. Dengan santai Kyuhyun berjalan ke depan kelas dan berdiri di samping Ryeowook dengan senyum mengembang. Ryeowook dengan bingung melirik Kyuhyun, pasalnya Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang pelupa.

'Apa Kyunnie benar – benar lupa membawanya?' tanya Ryeowook dalam hati. Seperti bisa mendengar suara hati Ryeowook, Kyuhyun berkata, "Aku tak lupa membawanya. Aku hanya ingin dihukum bersamamu." Bisik Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum jahil membuat Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

_**~Cinta adalah sesuatu yang tak berujung.**__**  
**__**Bahkan setelah hari ini, esok, dan beberapa puluh tahun.**__**  
**__**Hatiku dipenuhi dengan cinta.~**_

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pulang bersama dengan berjalan, seperti biasa Ryeowook akan menundukkan kepalanya saat berjalan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu mendecak kesal. "Ck! Aku heran padamu, apa kau tak lelah terus menerus menundukkan kepalamu Wookie-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal juga dengan kebiasaan Ryeowook ini.

Ryeowook berhenti berjalan dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun sebentar, lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Ah, mianhae ne Kyunnie. Aku malu, bukankah kau tahu itu dari dulu?" ujar Ryeowook pelan sambil memainkan tangannya. Mendengar jawaban Ryeowook, Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas kesalnya.

Dengan tiba – tiba Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Ryeowook dan menangkup wajahnya denga kedua tangannya dan berhasil membuat wajah Ryeowook memanas.

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Ryeowook sedangkan Ryeowook membeku dalam posisinya.

"Dengarkan aku Kim Ryeowook." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan serius.

"Mulai sekarang, kau tak boleh malu lagi. Jangan tundukkan kepalamu saat berjalan." Seperti terhipnotis, Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya menuruti Kyuhyun.

"Jika mereka terus berkata dan membuatmu berkecil hati, cukup tutup telingamu dan ingat – ingat kataku ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menutup kedua telinga Ryeowook dengan tersenyum.

"Apa kau mengerti?" tanya Kyuhyun. Lagi – lagi Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya seperti terhipnotis.

CHU~

Kyuhyun mencium hidung mungil Ryeowook dan berhasil membuat jantung Ryeowook berdetak dengan cepat dan membuat alirah darahnya mengalir dengan deras dan tentu saja membuat Ryeowook terkejut.

"Ini karena kau sudah mengerti, jadi kau pantas mendapatkannya." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan santai sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook dan berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Ryeowook, tak menghiraukan wajah shock Ryeowook.

_**~Bahkan setelah berkata "Aku mencintaimu" jutaan kali.**__**  
**__**Seseorang (aku) ingin mengatakannya lagi.**__**  
**__**Meskipun sedikit memalukan, tapi terima kasih.**__**  
**__**Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin memberitahumu dari hatiku.~**_

Ryeowook meremas – remas tangannya cemas, pasalnya ia sekarang tengah menunggu Kyuhyun dan langit Seoul begitu hitam karena tertutup langit mendung. Hari ini ia berencana untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Kyuhyun, oleh karena itu ia meminta Kyuhyun menemuinya di bawah pohon maple yanga ada di taman belakang sekolah setelah pulang sekolah. Sudah hampir 1 jam ia menunggu Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun belum datang – datang juga.

Langit mulai menjatuhkan tetesan – tetesan air sedikit demi sedikit. Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya.

"Kyu, kau tak datang?" ujarnya pelan dengan nada kecewa sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan khawatir dan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dengan ekpressi senang.

"Kyu, kau sudah datang?" tanyanya tak percaya dengan senang.

"Nde. Aku sudah datang. Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Ppalli. Sebantar lagi hujan akan turun." ujar Kyuhyun menasehati dengan tersenyum.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook seketika gugup, ia benar – benar gugup.

"A-a-a-a-aku .. aku .. aku .."

"Iya?" Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya heran.

"Aku ..." Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sekarang pasti memerah saking gugupnya.

"Iya Wookie?"

"Saranghae." Ucap Ryeowook sangat pelan, hampir seperti bisikan yang sangat lembut.

"Hah? Mwo? Kau bilang apa tadi Wookie? Aku tak dengar." Ujar Kyuhyun jujur saking pelannya suara Ryeowook.

"Saranghae." Ujar Ryeowook lebih keras lagi, namun masih tetap pelan.

"Hah? Aku tak dengar Wookie kau bicara apa?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ryeowook.

"Aku bilang aku mencintaimu." Ujar Ryeowook dengan agak keras sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, kesal juga perkataannya tak didengar Kyuhyun. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun dengan mata membelalak tak percaya sedangkan Ryeowook terpaku melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian, senyum Kyuhyun menghilang. Melihat itu Ryeowook langsung menundukkan kepalanya lagi dengan kecewa dan sedih. "Mianhae. Seharusnya aku tak mengatakannya." Ujarnya merasa tak enak hati.

Suara petir mengiringi suasana awkward mereka. Gerimis sekarang berubah menjadi hujan yang agak deras.

"Bisakah kau mengatakannya lagi Wookie?"

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekpressi bingung sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bisa mengulangi kalimat tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku mohon, ulangi kalimat tadi." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencin..." belum selesai Ryeowook berkata, Kyuhyun mencium bibir cherry Ryeowook dengan lembut. Ia melumat bibir Ryeowook dengan sangat lembut membuat Ryeowook sangat menikmati lumatan demi lumatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Mereka berciuman ditengah guyuran hujan yang deras, mereka tak menghiraukan tubuh mereka yang basah kuyup. Ryeowook memukul dada Kyuhyun ketika pasogan oksigen di paru – parunya mulai habis. Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka. Deru nafas mereka beriringan. Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Ryeowook diiringi deru nafas mereka dan aliran air hujan yang membasahi mereka.

"Dengarkan aku. Apapun yang terjadi, kumohon tunggulah aku disini dan jangan menangis. Apa kau mau berjanji?" ujar Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya dengan pelan karena masih lemas.

_**~Dalam dunia yang luas.**__**  
**__**Kita bisa bertemu.**__**  
**__**Selalu banyak kenangan untuk masa depan.**__**  
**__**Entah kenapa sekarang aku pikir aku mengerti.**__**  
**__**Karena aku memilikimu.~**_

Ryeowook masuk ke kelasnya dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya, tak seperti biasanya ia sekarang berjalan tanpa menunduk lagi. Dengan wajah berseri – seri Ryeowook duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Apa kau sudah dengar?" ujar yeoja di depannya berbicara dengan yeoja di sampingnya.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya, ia tak begitu menyukai bergosip, selain itu alasan yang lain adalah ia tak mempunyai teman di kelas kecuali Kyuhyun jadi tak ada tempat bergosip karena Kyuhyun juga tak suka bergosip dan ia juga harus menjaga jarak dengan Kyuhyun karena ia takut Kyuhyun akan dikucilkan juga jika terang – terangan berteman dengannya, mereka takut mempunyai teman yang ayahnya adalah seorang pembunuh.

"Kyuhyun pindah dari sekolah ini." Mendengar itu, mata Ryeowook membulat. 'Itu pasti tak mungkin kan?' innernya membantah.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun teman sekelas kita?"

"Tentu. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

DEG

Ryeowook semakin terguncang mendengarnya.

"Yang ku dengar ia pindah ke luar kota karena appanya dipindahtugaskan oleh boss-nya." Sudah, cukup. Ryeowook tak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Ia berlari keluar kelas menuju pohon maple di taman belakang sekolahnya dengan lelehan air mata dan isakan tangisan yang terus keluar dan menghiraukan tatapan para siswa – siswa yang melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh dan bingung.

'Kenapa kau pergi tanpa pesan sama sekali Kyunnie?' isaknya sambil menatap pohon maple itu dengan air mata yang terus membanjiri wajahnya.

'Kenapa kau begitu jahat?' Ryeowook jatuh terduduk saking terguncangnya, ia benar – benar belum siap untuk menjalani hidupnya tanpa kehadiran Kyuhyun.

'Kenapa? Wae?'

'Apa kau tahu? Rasanya sakit sekali.' Isaknya sambil menepuk – nepuk dadanya.

'Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak bisa apa – apa tanpamu Kyunnie.'

Ryeowook menangis sejadi – jadinya di bawah pohon maple itu menumpahkan segala kesedihannya disana sendirian. Tanpa ada siapapun, hanya suara angin dan gesekan daun – daun dan daun – daun kering yang gugur dan diterbangkan oleh angin yang menemani kesedihan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tiba – tiba menghentikan isakan tangisannya ketika mengingat saat Kyuhyun mengatakan padanya bahwa ia harus menunggunya disini dan berjanji agar ia tak menangis lagi.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Aku sudah berjanji padamu disini. Aku akan menunggumu Kyu." Ujarnya sambil menyapu air matanya dengan kasar dan memaksakan senyumnya.

_**~Mengapa, bagi seseorang (aku).**__**  
**__**Aku tertawa, menangis atau apapun itu.**__**  
**__**Untuk dirimu, untuk diriku.**__**  
**__**Aku ingin memegang keajaiban agar kita tetap bersama.~**_

3 tahun berlalu.

Ryeowook tersenyum masam menyadari waktu sudah berlalu dengan lamanya tanpa ada Kyuhyun disampingnya. 3 tahun berlalu dan perasaannya sama sekali tak berubah, bertambah hari perasaannya malah semakin kuat. Kini Ryeowook tumbuh menjadi yeoja dewasa, ia semakin cantik dan sekarang ia sudah bekerja di Seoul Bank.

Ia sekarang berada di bawah pohon maple belakang sekolah tempat dulu ia berjanji pada Kyuhyun untuk menunggunya. Walaupun ia sudah lulus dari sana dan sudah bekerja, tapi setiap pulang dari bekerja ia tak pernah absen mengunjungi tempat ini, ia selalu mampir ke tempat ini untuk menepati janjinya, selalu menunggunya di tempat ini menanti Kyuhyun untuk datang karena ia yakin Kyuhyun akan datang entah kapan namun ia tetap yakin Kyuhyun akan datang untuknya.

"Waktu begitu lambat berlalu. Aku merindukanmu Kyunnie." Ujarnya dengan setetes air mata jatuh dari pipinya sambil menyentuh kulit pohon maple itu.

"Dulu kau sering sekali makan bekal disini bersamaku. Sekarang kau makan dengan siapa dan dengan apa?" ujarnya lagi sambil berjongkok dan menyentuh rumput – rumput yang dulu selalu didudukinya dengan Kyuhyun saat waktu istirahat.

Ryeowook menyapu dengan kasar air matanya yang jatuh.

"Ah, air mata ini jatuh kembali." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum masam.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun, air mata ini begitu nakal padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk terus membendungnya namun air mata ini keluar juga. Maafkan aku."

Ryeowook berdiri dan memandang ke arah langit dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Besok aku akan kembali lagi Kyunnie, aku sudah berjanji padamu. Aku akan terus menunggumu. Aku akan terus menunggumu." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan pohon maple yang daun – daunnya terus bergoyang ditiup angin.

Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju piyama, ia bersiap – siap untuk tidur. Ia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung manis di dinding kamarnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Sudah sangat malam, tapi kenapa aku masih belum bisa tidur?" gumamnya dengan sedikit kesal sambil mem-pout bibirnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela kamar apartemennya. Ia membuka gordennya dan mulai menatap ke luar jendela menyaksikan langit hitam Seoul tanpa bintang dan bulan yang menghiasi langit malam Seoul.

"Kyunnie .. apa kau sudah tidur sekarang?" tanyanya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Aku tak bisa tidur, Kyunnie. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa." Ujarnya dengan pandangan kosong, lalu sedetik kemudian ia mendecak pelan dan melirik kalender kecil yang ada di meja belajarnya. Pandangannya terfokus dengan tanggal 15 agustus, tepatnya tanggal hari ini.

_**~Cinta adalah sesuatu yang tak berbentuk.**__**  
**__**Tapi begitu besar sehingga membungkus segalanya.**__**  
**__**Benar di sini.**__**  
**__**Karena selalu disampingku.**__**  
**__**Perasaan kuat pun mengalir.~**_

Ryeowook menatap jam tangannya, lalu menggigit bibirnya. Ryeowook merutuki dirinya yang malam – malam begini datang ke sekolah, tepatnya di bawah pohon maple tempat biasa Ryeowook menunggu Kyuhyun dengan baju piyamanya. Padahal tadi sore ia sudah mampir kesini, dan sekarang? Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Dengan membawa senter, ia berjongkok di bawah pohon maple itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Untuk apa aku kemari malam – malam begini?" tanyanya bingung dan frustasi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tak ada yang menarik. Langit-pun sedang mendung, tak ada bintang atau bulan yang bersinar. Benar – benar menyedihkan." Ujarnya kesal sendiri.

"Tapi aku ingin sekali berada disini." Ujarnya membantah dirinya sendiri.

Ia menatap ke atas langit, lalu ia memejamkan matanya merasakan tiupan angin malam yang semilir yang menerpa wajahnya.

'Andaikan kau ada disini, Kyunnie. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Benar – benar merindukanmu.'

CHU~

Senter kecil milik Ryeowook jatuh ke tanah. Ryeowook merasakan bibirnya dibungkam dengan daging kenyal. Ia membuka matanya lebar – lebar shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia mencoba melepaskan ciuman itu, ia tak tahu siapa yang menciumnya dengan kondisi sinar yang gelap. Ia memberontak mencoba untuk melepaskan ciuman sepihak itu. Akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga ia bisa melepaskan ciuman itu, ia berdiri dengan marah.

"Kau ! Ap .." ia membelalak kaget saat melihat wajah teduh itu, wajah yang ia nanti – nantikan, wajah yang selama ini ia rindukan. Walaupun sudah banyak tahun ia lalui tanpa Kyuhyun, namun ia tahu wajah di depannya ini adalah Kyuhyun bukan orang lain. Ia ingat betul bagaimana bentuk wajah Kyuhyun bahkan sampai suaranya-pun tersimpan permanen dalam otaknya.

"Kyunnie .." gumamnya tak percaya dengan mata berkaca – kaac senang dan penuh dengan kerinduan yang membuncah. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau selalu menungguku." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum. Setelah mengatakan itu, Ryeowook yang memang sudah ingin melepas rasa rindunya langsung memeluk tubuh kekar Kyuhyun dengan linangan air mata kebahagiaan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Kyunnie .. hiks .. sangat merindukanmu .." ujarnya dengan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat, seperti tak ingin Kyuhyun pergi dari pelukannya.

"Ssssst .. aku tahu .. aku tahu .." ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan sambil mengelus surai hitam Ryeowook yang lembut.

"Ini benar – benar bukan mimpi kan?" gumam Ryeowook namun masih bisa di dengar Kyuhyun. Mendengar itu Kyuhyun langsung melepas pelukan Ryeowook dan menatap yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan tatapan lembut.

"Ani. Tentu saja tidak. Kau tak bermimpi. Maafkan aku. Jeongmal mianhae Wookie telah meninggalkanmu dengan sangat lama. Maafkan aku." Ujarnya sambil menangkup wajah Ryeowook.

"Kau tak akan pergi meninggalkan aku lagi kan Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Tidak. I will always by your side. Always." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan sungguh – sungguh, lalu ia kembali mencium bibir Ryeowook. Ia mengecup lembut bibir Ryeowook dan mulai melumatnya. Ryeowook menutup matanya mencoba merasakan sensasi yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun padanya. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Ryeowook agar bersandar di pohon maple besar itu, lalu ia mengunci tubuh mungil Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya. Ia terus melumat bibir cherry Ryeowook, entah kenapa gairahnya begitu besar malam ini. Mungkin karena sudah lama tak berjumpa dengan Ryeowook?

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan beralih ke leher putih halus Ryeowook. Ia mulai mengecup leher ryeowook dengan penuh gairah namun lembut. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan sensai aneh yang menghantamnya ketika Kyuhyun menciumi lehernya. Tak ada bekas gigitan disana, yang ada hanya jilatan dan ciuman panas Kyuhyun.

"Ngggggh ..." Begitu menyadari desahan keluar dari mulut Ryeowook, Kyuhyun langsung sadar dan berhenti menciumi leher Ryeowook. Ryeowook membuka matanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah melewati batas." Ujar Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

Ryeowook menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan mencium Kyuhyun dengan penuh gairah. Biarkan hari ini, hanya hari ini. Dia menjadi pendosa. Ia benar – benar tak bisa menahan hasrat yang membuncah ini.

_**~Cinta adalah sesuatu yang tak berujung.**__**  
**__**Bahkan setelah hari ini, esok, dan beberapa puluh tahun.**__**  
**__**Hatiku dipenuhi dengan cinta.~**_

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Apartemen Ryeowook yang semula rapi kini seperti kapal pecah. Rambut mereka berantakan, dan selimut berwarna krem itu menyelimuti mereka berdua yang bertelanjang. Dan jangan lupa pakaian mereka yang berserakan di lantai.

"Hosh hosh hosh .." suara nafas Ryeowook yang tak beraturan begitu terdengar sangat jelas dalam apartemen itu.

"Apa kau menyesal?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Ryeowook yang masih mengatur nafas.

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya ke Kyuhyun, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Ani. Aku tak menyesal, karena aku melakukannya denganmu." Jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mendengar itu, Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook. "Dengar. Aku akan bertanggung jawab Wookie-ah." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan serius dan lembut.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Aku tahu Kyunnie." Ujarnya pelan membalas perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih telah bersedia menungguku." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku sudah berjanji." Jawab Ryeowook lagi dengan lembut.

"Jeongmal saranghae." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ryeowook.

"I love you too and Always." Jawab Ryeowook, lalu mereka berciuman.

**'FIN'**

**SELAMAT HARI KYUWOOK 3 3 3**

**Kekekeke :p**

**Oh iya, Frisca imnida. Sebenernya udah lama sih disini, tapi baru buat cerita disini kali ini. Sekalian buat meramaikan ff kyuwook yang semakin langka :'(**

**Yesung-dah deh, tinggalin review yak ;)**

**With LOVE ~Frisca**


End file.
